


Makoto's Terrible, Horrible, No Good Year on Probation. START!

by IWP_chan



Series: Arcana/Role Roulette/Swap AUs [7]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Crack, Gen, Role Reversal, Well - Freeform, Yet ANOTHER role swap au, ahahahahahahaha, shitposting in fic format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/pseuds/IWP_chan
Summary: Makoto’s first couple of weeks in Tokyo are strange, to say the least.





	Makoto's Terrible, Horrible, No Good Year on Probation. START!

Summary: Makoto’s first couple of weeks in Tokyo are strange, to say the least.

_Note: Lack of Impulse Control, Thy Name is IWP-chan._

**Warnings: Rating This T For… Reasons™, Makoto’s Life Is Suffering, Yet Another Role Swap Fic, Shitposting In Fic Format, Crack.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own P5.

.

Makoto had terrible luck; not only was she sent to probation on Tokyo for a year, but also her guardian for the year was less than enthused about her presence and gave her the attic above his café to live in.

The bed wasn’t even a _bed_ , for god’s sake, it was just a mattress placed on top of crates.

She sighed as she dropped on top of the mattress; unfortunate circumstances or not, she still needed to sleep.

.

Music flowed into her ear accompanied by a voice singing a wordless melody, and she stirred awake, opening her eyes and rising to a sitting position to notice that she was in a cell, dressed in stripped prisoner’s clothes with her hands bound together with chains.

Blinking in shock, she stood up and walked towards the cell’s locked door to see two little girls standing outside. They looked so much alike, they were bound to be siblings, if not twins.

Beyond them in the middle of the blue-decked, round hall, stood a desk with a blonde beauty sitting behind it.

Blond hair tumbled down her back, and her bangs were combed away from her face with its blue eyes staring right at her. The girl didn’t look older than Makoto herself, even though the suit she wore and the look in her eyes gave Makoto the impression that the girl was much, much older.

And then the girl behind the disk opened her mouth and a shockingly deep voice emerged, “Welcome to the Velvet Room.”

.

Makoto woke up with a gasp and fell off the mattress before she scrambled to sit up again, heart beating furiously and breathing rapidly.

She blinked as she registered her surroundings as the attic above Leblanc.

She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

She had no idea what she saw in her dreams, but it must have been a sight to freak her out so.

She shook her head and stood up to start getting ready for her first day at school- she wasn’t going to let some strange dream throw her off balance.

.

Makoto inwardly cursed her lack of foresight when she was forced to take refugee under a shop’s awning to wait the rain out.

Great, she was going to be late. And on her first day as well.

A short, hunched over figure covering their head with a hoodie joined her not much later, and Makoto found herself curiously observing them from the corner of her eye, especially since she registered their red and black Shujin skirt.

The figure reached for their hood and pulled down.

Makoto’s head whipped around in shock to stare incredulously at the balding head, gray hair, wide, bloodshot eyes, long nose, and disturbingly grinning mouth.

The other person looked at her, still with the same expression, and spoke up in a high pitched voice; somehow without moving their lips, “There is something in your hair.”

Makoto blinked and raised her hand to her hair, patting it to check it, and a pink petal dropped down.

Huh.

She smiled slightly at the other figure, and the figure nodded back.

.

Now, with all that Makoto, Queen, found out about Kamoshida through his Palace and the things Ryuji told her, she was understandably angry enough to go to the Palace once more to scout for information about Kamoshida so that she could bring him to justice.

When she was confronted with Shadow Kamoshida again, she clenched her fists and had to forcibly stop herself from jumping at him and pummeling him to the ground, reminding herself of what Mona said about people’s Shadows.

And then a Takamaki Igor walked up to Kamoshida in nothing but a bikini and a pair of cat ear headband.

Queen let out a choked sound before screaming in rage.

Not Igor. Not on _her_ watch.

.

End

I’d say I’m sorry but y’all wouldn’t believe me anyway.

Igor-Ann roleswap with PT Leader!Makoto :D


End file.
